Apologizes first, Romance second, play 20 questions last
by intheknowgrl24-7
Summary: It's after Prom, and Logan and Quinn have stuff they need to take care of. Apologizes first, then their romance, then they have to play 20 questions with their sometimes annoying and oblivious best friends. They are just going to have a blast... Chapter 3 is up. Chap. 2 is skipped, just because, but chapter 2 will be posted up soon. Just bear with me here. For now only chapter 3...
1. Chapter 1

**Apologizes First;**

*Flashback*

_At the prom Logan made a promise to Quinn:_

_Quinn: "Maybe we should've just come here together."_

_Logan: "And let everyone know that we like each other?"_

_Quinn: "No. I couldn't take the abuse we'd get."_

_Logan: "Me either."_

_Stacey: "Logey, come on!"_

_Logan: (to Stacy) "I'm coming!"_

_Stacey: "Humph."_

_Logan: (to Quinn) "Look. I promise, sometime tonight, we'll find a way to sneak off and be together."_

_Quinn: "I like you"_

_Stacey: "Logan what's the hold up buttercup?"_

_Logan: "I was just telling Quinn how much I don't like her."_

_Quinn: "Yes. You're such a jerk."_

_Logan: "Let's go Dillsen."_

_Stacey: "Sure thing, Reese."_

_Stacey and Logan go off, while Quinn watches them go…_

_Dustin: "What happen back there? I woke up on the ground and some janitor was trying to steal my wallet."_

_Quinn: (sarcastically) "Waa!"_

_Quinn then storms off annoyed…_

*End Flashback*

Quinn and Logan had made plans to go to the beach where they first got to know each other better in their first year at PCA. They wanted to have their last moments alone together, since Logan and Quinn's relationship was out of the dark. The last time they would be a "secret" couple, they didn't want to have to answer so many questions about them by anyone, especially their friends, on this night. Plus, Logan had to keep his promise to Quinn.

Logan had to go and apologize to Stacey. Quinn and Logan had decided to go and apologize to their dates to the Prom. Meaning that she went to go and apologize to Dustin while he, went to go and apologize to Stacey. He went to her room, which he only knew where it was since he had to pick up Stacey there for their date. And Logan was nervous to go in there. He knew that she was pretty much in love with, since she wasn't afraid to show it, and screaming out that you love someone else while on a date with Stacey, might result in him being bruised. So he when he got there, he knocked on Stacey's door, not knowing what to expect.

Stacey: "Who's there?" Stacey had just recently gotten her lisp taken away, so she actually sounded sorta normal, at least by Logan's standards.

Logan: "It's me, Logan."

Stacey: "Logan! What do you want?" She said, gesturing for him to come inside. Logan just stood there still since he knew he had to finish this quickly and get to Quinn, and possibly Dustin soon, and going in her room might get him trapped in there or worse.

Logan: "Uh… I just came here to apologize for using you at the Prom."

Stacey: "Oh its okay. I have a new boyfriend anyways. Mark Del Figgalo!"

Logan: "Great. So, do you forgive me?"

Stacey: "Sure! So, are you sure you want to date Quinn?"

Logan: "Yes! Why wouldn't I?"

Stacey: "Well, wouldn't you just be her rebound guy?"

Logan: "Yeah? So? I love her and she loves me, and there is nothing else to it…"

Stacey: "Sure… so yeah I forgive you, bye now!"

Logan: "Is Mark in there?"

Stacey: "yeah"

Logan: "Are you guys in a make-out session?"

Stacey: "Yea."

Logan: "Bye."

Stacey: "Bye."

Then Logan left to go find Quinn and Dustin before they left. He made sure to not run into anybody so that he wouldn't get asked so many questions by other people. And having a secret relationship with Quinn helped him learn how to be sneaky. Who knew he would ever need it at a time like this? Considering that no one ever thought there would be a time like this, where Quinn loves Logan and Logan loves Quinn. _Wow. That was easier than I thought. I thought she'd want to get revenge on Quinn or something like that. But I guess Dillsen is all types of bad. And thank goodness she got rid of her lisp. Even though a car had to hit her for that to happen…_

Logan decided to look for Quinn in the library thinking that would be the place she would go. He knew not to go to their bench, even though that would be the logical place for her to be, because Dustin also had to be there, and it was pretty unlikely for Dustin to be at their bench. It was just this connection they had, that they could tell where the other one was at any point in time…(Quinn had texted him where she was and he had just only gotten the message) So when Logan got to the library he saw Dustin and Quinn…

* * *

_Quinn and Logan had made plans to go to the beach where they first got to know each other better in their first year at PCA. They wanted to have their last moments alone together, since Logan and Quinn's relationship was out of the dark. The last time they would be a "secret" couple, they didn't want to have to answer so many questions about them by anyone, especially their friends, on this night. Plus, Logan had to keep his promise to Quinn._

But first, Quinn had to go and find Dustin. She knew she had like, only 10 minutes to go and apologize to Dustin for using him before she and Logan left to go to the beach(Plus, if she didn't do so on her own will, Zoey would make her). Quinn and Logan had both decided to go and apologize to their first respective dates (Dustin and Stacey) before they left, so that's what Quinn was doing, looking for Dustin. Quinn had found Dustin in the library where all the couches were, so that you could sit down and read. Students were only allowed to sit there if there were going to read or if they had signed up that spot for the day and let their friends sit there. This rule (and pretty much the whole area of the couches) was set up by the students. Before she went in though, she texted Logan telling him where she was. When she went in, Dustin looked up, and it had looked like he had been crying.

Quinn: "Hey."

Dustin: *silence*

Quinn: "Are you mad?"

Dustin: *silence*

Quinn: "Look Dustin, I am sorry that I used you…" She said sitting down next to him.

Dustin: (in a small and sad voice) "Why did you do it Quinn? Why did you use me like that?"

Quinn: "I…" Dustin interrupted her, he wasn't finished.

Dustin: "I told all my friends that I was going to the Prom with a junior. I was so popular with my friends. I know I must've acted like I didn't care, but I did. I just wanted to play cool. But then, you, we, go to the Prom, and you and Logan scream your love for each other! I was just a pawn you used to get to Logan! It was like I didn't even matter… And you also used Stacey!"

Quinn: No! You _do_ matter, it's not like that. It's just that me and Logan wanted to go to the Prom without anyone finding out that we were secretly dating. We knew how much abuse we'd get from that. So, we decided to choose each other dates so we could go to Prom without anyone finding out. So I chose Stacey as a date for Logan and Logan picked you for me, so that we would be okay we each other's date. We didn't mean for it to go wrong. Especially when Stacey got hit with a car…"

Dustin: "Stacey got hit with a _car?_"

Quinn: "Yeah, but she's okay. She even lost her lisp! Plus, I think she's even dating Mark now… so she's okay."

Dustin: "I guess so. I mean I get that you would totally get abuse for dating Logan. So I'm okay with that."

Quinn: "Yeah, but are _you_ okay?"

Dustin:" I will be. I'm glad that you explained it to me."

Quinn: "I really am sorry. Do you forgive me?"

Dustin: "Yeah I forgive you. There's just one thing I don't get…"

Quinn: "What? I'll answer anything."

Dustin: "Why are you dating _Logan?_"

Quinn just paused and stared at him. Then she started laughing and Dustin joined in laughing with her. Logan came in, since he was looking for Quinn, he came in and saw Dustin and Quinn laughing and hugging each other on the couch. Normally, Logan would _never _go into a library, but he figured that's where Quinn was.

Logan: "Now that isn't Dustin there trying to steal my woman is there?" He said joking.

Dustin: "Well I _did_ go to the prom with her…"

Quinn: "_Dustin!" _She said in fake shock.

Logan: "Look Dustin, I came to apologize to you too. I'm sorry I picked you for Quinn to use as her date, and I'm sooo sorry I hurt you."

Dustin: "Wow. Logan Reese is apologizing to someone for something. What did Quinn do to you and where is the real Logan?" He joked. "But honestly, it's okay. Quinn explained it to me and why you did it. I understand. So you also went and apologized to Stacey?"

Logan: "Yup. And apparently, she's dating Mark now." Logan had fake-shivered when he said Mark's name.

Dustin: "So why didn't Quinn go and apologize?"

Logan: "We'd figured that if Quinn went, Stacey might have attacked Quinn, so she didn't go. But she will go eventually, right Quinn?"

Quinn: "Yes."

Logan: "So were off." He said this while standing up and offering his hand to Quinn to help her get up.

Dustin: So where are you to going? Off on another "secret" date?"

Quinn: "You know us so well. Actually we are, since it's our last one before tomorrow."

Quinn and Logan: "So do you forgive us?"

Quinn: " 'Cause we're really sorry..."

Logan: "That we used you…"

Quinn: "And we'll never do it again…"

Logan: "And we'll do anything to make you forgive us..."

Quinn: "So…"

Logan: "We are sorry and…

Quinn and Logan: "Will you forgive us?! We're sorry!"

Dustin: "Wow. A couple that finishes each other's sentences and says stuff at the same time?"

Quinn and Logan looked worried, since Dustin _was_ taking forever to answer.

Dustin: "Yes, of _course _I'll forgive you!"

Then Dustin got up and they all shared one big hug, as if it were to seal the deal.

Dustin: Just one thing…"

Quinn: "We'll do anything."

Logan: "_Anything?_" Logan whined.

Quinn: "Yes, anything."

Logan: "Fine, anything."

Dustin: "Just don't tell anyone I was crying. I have a rep. to keep."

They all just laughed at that.

Quinn and Logan: "Bye! And thanking you for forgiving us and we really are sorry that…" They said while leaving the library.

Dustin: "Bye!" _Yeesh, they need to stop talking at the same time it's getting annoying._ Dustin said to himself while leaving the library. _Who would've thought of Quinn Pensky and Logan Reese dating each other? Or the fact that they love each other? First, it was Quinn asking me to Prom, then me waking up on the ground of the Prom entrance while a janitor tried to steal my wallet, lastly Quinn and Logan confessing their love to each other at the Prom. Quinn and Logan… hmmm… I should start calling them Quogan. This has definitely been the weirdest day ever._

* * *

**Logan and Quinn on, there, and leaving the beach…**

* * *

A/N I decided to leave the story there since I figured it would be a bit long. By my standards at least. So if I get a review, even just 1, asking me to continue, then I'll do it. 'Til then, review!

Peace and have a lovely sunshiny day!

intheknowgrl24-7


	2. Chapter 3

**Play 20 questions last;**

_**Fast forward to lunch time at the gangs usually hang out for lunch, where Quinn and Logan have been able to surprisingly get through the day without any mishaps. Except for the occasional odd looks, dirty looks and wads of spit-dripping pieces of paper shot at them, the day was okay for them. Until they got to their table of **_**friends, ****_which consisted of Lola, Zoey, Chase, Michael, and Lisa. Vince was not there since he had some practice which he couldn't miss. Plus, he was still in the dog house with Lola... And James wasn't there since he had left to go to some other school closer to home since his grandparents died, who lived with him, and so Chase could have his bed back PCA..._**

Lola: Okay spill. _First thing Lola said when Quinn and Logan got to their table with Quinn sitting down in between Lola and Logan, and Logan sitting next to Lisa._

Chase: Yeah, the first news I hear when I come back to PCA is that you two are dating.

Zoey: How could you not tell us Quinn? We're your best friends. And what did you do to Dustin?

Lisa: Personally I, kinda knew it all along.

Zoey: She's got a point. I mean there was Vacarros... even though I didn't know it the time... and what about Dustin?

Michael: They did tell me once... _(Only reason he wasn't laughing was cause he got all his laughs out last night)_

Chase: Logan did seem jealous that Quinn built my car instead of his...

Lola: Seriously? I find out by Jeremiah reporting it and some kid who recorded it, instead of from my best friend?

Chase: How is this even possible?

Lisa: Would explain why Michael never got his birthday party.

Michael: That's right! I never _did_ get a b-day party from you two...

Lola: I can't believe you Quinn. Going out with _Logan?_

Zoey: Wait, didn't you guys say you _love _each other at prom?...

_It seemed liked everyone else was having a conversation with themselves trying to explain it all, so Quinn and Logan decided to just zone them out and only look at each other. that soon led to a make-out session..._

Lola: Ew! (she throws an apple at them. Hey! it was all she had...)

Lola: Ew! Stop that! You realize how ew! that is right? We are trying to eat here!

Quinn and Logan: Ow! Why'd you throw an apple at us?

Logan: What is your problem?

Quinn: How could you...

Logan: throw an apple at us...

Quinn: and not even apologize...

Logan: for throwing the apple...

Quinn and Logan: IN OUR FACE!

Chase: Ooooo... a couple that finishes each other sentences AND says stuff the same time!

Michael(high-fives Chase): Haha! nice one! I bet they're one of those couples that have to be everywhere and anywhere together all the time!

Chase: So true! Haha!

Zoey: Chase!

Lisa: Michael!

Michael: Logan!

Logan: Chase!

Chase: Quinn!

Quinn: Lola!

Lola: What?

Quinn and Logan: We're leaving.

Lola: Wait!

Zoey: We have to know what...

Lola and Michael: Quogan!

Zoey: Is all about!

Quinn: Hmmm let me think about it...

Logan: NO!

Chase: Come on. least a game of 20 questions...

Everyone except Quinn and Logan: Yeah!

Quinn: Why not sounds reasonable. (whispers to Logan so no one can hear them) We can get rid of 'em faster and go to our spot.

Logan: Alright! Lets get this over with...

Lola:yes!

Zoey: OK rules: 1. We each get to ask 4 questions. 2. no repeating questions and answers 3. answers must be the truth 4. ask reasonable questions and 5. we'll go around the table starting with Lola from right to left. OK, lets start...

Lola: Yes! Okay Quinn; Do you really love Logan?

Quinn: Yes, I do.

Lola: Oh boo. Do you love Quinn Logan? When did you two first get together? And is there and possibility of there being an end to this?!

Logan: Yes I love Quinn

Quinn: We got together after I was rejected by Mark

Quinn and Logan: No!

Lola: Humph.

Zoey: OK! My turn... uh... Quinn why do you want to go out with an egotistical jerk like Logan? How could you love him? Why didn't you tell us? Were you Logan actually on a date when we were at Vacarros?

Quinn: I'm going out with Logan because I get to see the sweet side of Logan and who he really is. Not a rich, pompous brat, self-absorbed, womanizer, stupid, jock-like jerk which ever makes him out to be, because he's not. And I love him because of all the great things he is, which there are too many to name. Like his, personality, how he actually cares for me, and how sweet Logan can really be sometimes. WE, didn't tell you because we knew of all the abuse we'd get, and we just couldn't take that. And yes.

Chase: Logan...

Logan: Chase...

Chase: Why do you like Quinn? When and how did you know that you loved her? What do you mean by 'abuse' that you'd get? And...

Logan: That's 4.

Chase: No it isn't.

Logan: Yes. It is.

Logan: I like Quinn because she's smart, pretty, and fun. When I first realized I love Quinn was when we had our first fight as a couple during the Coffee Cart ban and I realized that I didn't know what I would do without her, when she didn't talk to me for like, 3 days straight! How I know this? I know this because I realized how loss I'd be without her in my life and how she has made me a better person. And 'abuse'? Is the kinda treatment we'd get from everyone because we're dating. Questioning us because we are changing the status quo of things. Because in case you haven't noticed... people or always saying stuff about us behind our backs or trying to split us up or worse! That's what we were trying to avoid...

Quinn: Wow.

Lola: Never knew Logan Reese could be so deep and thoughtful...

Chase: ...

Logan: Now whose turns is it? _Logan felt good! And he had a right to be. He left them all speechless. So heck yeah, he was proud of himself. And of what Quinn had to say about him. Plus, he got to realize all these feelings he had for Quinn and finally got to put them into words._

Michael: Quinn? Are you OK? Are you sure some kinda experiment didn't go wrong and your now permanently delusional for wanting to go out with Logan?

Quinn: Haha, I'm fine, but no. Now you only have two more question you get to ask.

Michael: Aww... fine. Hmmmm... are you ever going to get me that surprise b-day party?

Quinn: Umm...

Logan: No.

Michael: Not drippin'. Fine, but can we call you Quogan?

Quinn: Excuse me?

Michael: Quogan. Quinn and Logan in one word. Qu- from Quinn and -ogan from Logan. Quogan!

Quinn and Logan: Whatever.

Michael: Yes! So it wasn't a no!

Logan: Okay, Lisa your the last one to ask us questions, so, go ahead.

Lisa: Actually, I only have one.

Everyone: *Gasps!*

Lisa: Really? Was that _really _necessary?

Quinn: Okay, Lisa, whats your question?

Lisa: How did...

Everyone: Uh-uh...

Lisa: you two...

Everyone: Yeah, yeah...

Lisa: get...

Everyone: Get?! Get what?!

Lisa: Huh, I guess everyone here really are oblivious...

Everyone: Lisa!

_By this point, there where people who weren't even part of their group were listening in..._

Lisa: Okay, okay! How did you two get together? _Everyone turns to look at Quinn an Logan, or Quogan as some would call it, to see what their answer would be. Quinn answered first, of course, because, it was one of her favorite memories and had never been so happy for Logan to have stopped by their Bench..._

Quinn: Well...(pauses for dramatic effect and looks to Logan where they both smile at each other) that is along story...

**And the rest... is history... of Quogan!**

_**It's okay if you don't know how they first met. Review and I'll tell you in the next chapter.. even though the next one is just the epilogue of Quinn and Logan talking and if you review asking how they first fell in love (season 4 of course) then I'll post a chapter of that up. **_

_**Peace and have a lovely sunshiny day!**_

intheknowgrl24-7


End file.
